


Movie nights

by leventhumps101



Series: Avenger Adventures: Stories from SHEILD [2]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Superfamily, movies - Freeform, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leventhumps101/pseuds/leventhumps101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Sunday night is movie night at the Avengers' tower. They rotate who gets to pick the movie each week. Because of Peter's age all the movies have to be for kids. Each Avenger has their favorite movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie nights

**Author's Note:**

> Every Saturday it's movie night in stark tower.

Every Sunday night at the Avengers tower was movie night. All of the Avengers would get together and watch a movie. Because Peter was only seven the only movies they could watch were kids movies. They would rotate who got to pick the movie each week. Unfortunately each avenger seemed to pick the same movie every single time. 

Tony would always pick the Iron Giant. He felt for the poor giant, who just wanted a friend.

Bruce loved Beauty and the Beast. He could appreciate the suffering that the beast went through. And the movie always left him feeling hopeful, because maybe a beast like him could find love.

On Clint’s nights they would always end up watching either Dumbo or Brave. Dumbo reminded him of the days he spent in the circus with his brother. And Brave needs no explanation.

Natasha always picked Mulan. Strong female characters? Hell yeah.

Thor, though at first very confused by the idea of a movie, ended up choosing Lilo and Stich. It reminded him of his relationship with Loki.

Later when he joined the team Loki would choose Pinocchio. If a wooden puppet could become a real person, so could a Frost-giant.

Coulson would pick Men in Black. No explanation needed.

Nick Fury would choose the Incredibles.

Maria Hill always picked something new each time, but it usually included a princess.

Steve always made everyone watch The Wizard of Oz, even back when Peter wasn’t around and they could have watched any movie. Everyone always made fun of him about it. Then one day after a snide comment from Clint, Peter turned to Steve and said “I think it’s a good movie daddy.” That was the first time Peter called Steve dad. If it wasn't Steve's favorite movie before, it certainly was after.

And lastly on Peter’s days they were all stuck watching Avengers cartoons.


End file.
